Supernatural
by Silentflicker
Summary: What if Cammie and maybe someone else had supernatural powers like Cammie and could also turn into a wolf? She has powers that she will soon learn to control and she needs that to happen fast! What will she do if the gang finds out? Follow Cammie in the spy world full of twists!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey people shadowdarkwolves here!**_

_**Okay people I'm sorta new to fanfiction. So please bear with me! Thanks!**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls

Summary: What if Cammie and only Cammie had supernatural powers like she's half wolf? She has powers that she will soon learn to control and she need that to happen fast! What will she do if the gang finds out? Follow Cammie in the spy world full of twists! Zammie in later chapters

3 1/2 year old Cammie's POV

Hi I'm Cammie! My parents are spies and they are the top in the CIA. I have a few secrets that I don't want to tell them even if they are spies. I'm half

wolf. My mom Racheal called "Cammie are you ready for daycare?" I replied "Yeah!" "Cams?" my dad Matthew said "This time can you _please_ don't

roundhouse kick anyone this time?" "But you are proud. Right?" Cammie said. Matthew chuckled "Yes I'm proud but not proud of you kicking someo-"

CRASH! All the windows shattered, guns were fired and my parents voice cried "Cammie!" Then everything went black.

**So guys think I should continue? Your feedback would be appreciated.**

**Shadowdarkwolves**


	2. Time to meet them

Hey People Shadowdarkwolves here again...

Since yesterday I had 21 people who looked at the story. So I decided to continue it! A speical thanks to _ColleenPayneSwifiteDirection er, Photogirl15, and last but not least kittykatkitkat_! Thanks guys for following my story. Anyway back to the story! R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls.

14 year old Cammie's POV:

When I was 5, I was captured by the C.O.C. I was scared and frighten at what they had done to me. But now, now I'm strong enough.

_Flashback:_

_"Cammie!" my parents cried out. Then everything went black. I woke up 3 days later. I was in a cell a cell that looked like to could hold much stronger people _

_then kids. Then it hit me. Me. They built this for **me.**__Im the one they built this for. How did they now of my powers? What will they do to m-. My train of _

_thought was broken by a guard that unlocked the cage and gruffly said "Get movin kid we don't have all day." With that he used the barrel of the gun to poke _

_me if I stopped. We then stopped at another cell with someone in it already. The guard roughly pushed me in and firmly locked the door. A voice said "Hey." _

_Startled that a voice came from a motionless person I jumped. "Um hi?" "How long have you been here?" asked the person eyes gleaming in the dark. "I _

_honestly don't know and my names Cammie" "Well Cammie looks like you are gonna be here for sometime if it weren't for_ **her** that had you captured and

the names...

So wut do u guys think? I hope u will review it! Thanks. Who do u think her is and who's the person that Cammie spoke to?

Shadowdarkwolves - 1 day I'm gonna change my name -_-


	3. The people in the cell

**Hi ppl I'm back. The other day I got ppl asking me to update soon and here u have it! Please please please please review. Ideas,tips etc tell me. Anyway on with the story! **

Disclaimer: I don't own Gallager Girls

3 1/2 Cammie's POV

"The name's Joe Solomon," said Joe and "over there is Zachary." Joe points to the dark corner in the left. "Who are you?" Joe asks. "Um Calla Rose," I

quickly lied. _Who is he? No way I'm telling him my real name but Joe sounds l like someone I know... _"You're lying," he simply said. "No I'm not," I shot

back. Joe quickly looked me over and his eyes widened when he saw the necklace that had mom, dad, Abby, Mr. and Mrs. Goode. "Cammie?" he said

shocked. "Uncle Joe!" I cried out. I started bubbling "Thosebigscaryguyscametoourho usebrokeinangunswerefiredand igothitsoTA-DAI'mhere!" I then

took a deep breath and then hugged Joe. "Whoa there Cams slow down!" Joe chuckled. "Mmm Joe? Whose that?" came from someone I didn't know.

"Zachary meet Cameron. Cameron meet Zachary" said Joe. "Joe!" Zach and I said at the same time "I said "Call me Zach and call me Cammie" we said

at the same time. We looked at each other Zach smirked and I knew right away he was a Goode. I mean who smirks as much as them?And he has

those emerald green eyes that the Goodes have. All of a sudden a voice came "Enjoy your little reunion? Too bad it won't last long!" I turned towards

the voice and growled at the person. "Oh please little Cameron you got to be tougher then that!" sneered the voice. I let my canines to come out just

to add a little measure to scare the voice. The voice ignored that "I want her to be in room 1A quickly," the voice snapped. "Room 1A? That room

though..."the guard's voice trailed off. The person's eyes narrowed "Are you challenging my authority?" "N-n-n-o-o no." stuttered the guard. "Good"

said the voice "now bring her to Room 1A!" the guard nodded and took a key and unlocked the door. "Get out kid," said the guard. I walked out the

door and was lead through many halls and doors until we stopped in front of Room 1A. I looked at the huge door and swallowed my fear and pushed

the door open. I then was met by a bright blinding light.

**Sooo what do u guys think? Please review it. It would be helpful and I could improve the story more. So please please REVIEW! Thanks!**

**Shadowdarkwolves**


	4. Learning about who?

**Hey ppl Shadowdarkwolves here! I can FINALLY update on my computer cuz when I update on my Ipod its so small that's y the chapters are short. And to shadow1999 I hope I could read your story soon! Anyway on with the story! This chapter of the story is from Zach's POV.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls Ally Carter does

4 year old Zach's POV:

Hey I'm Zachary Jared Goode but call me Zach. How did I end up in the C.O.C base you ask? Well let me tell you.

_Flashback:_

_I was roughhousing with my big bro Branden. "Give it to me," I said while jumping reaching for the paper. "Nope," he said popping the "p" holding the paper _

_just out of my reach. "Branden give your brother the paper back!" their mom said. "Ha!" I said then smirked. "And you Zachary don't think I can't see you! _

_And stop jumping you are ruining my papers." said a irratated Cassandra Goode. I glared at Branden then lunged towards him, tackling him to the ground. I _

_smirked Branden didnt even see me coming. He counterback with a well-aimed roundhouse but I quickly caught caught it. Then I was suddenly lifted into the _

_air by a __very very__ irratated Cassandra. "Stop your roughhousing I'm WORKING!" She emphasised the 'working'. Branden and I looked at each and grumbled _

_"Ok okay." "Its okay Honey they were just praticing their skills," a new voice joined the converstation. Brain Goode had just come back from a misson. Then _

_the two boys flooded their dad with questions like, Where did you go? Was the misson hard? Etc. " Sorry sons that's classified," said Brain. Then BAM! It _

_happened to quickly I was flying in the air hearing gunshots then I was tossed in the back like a sack of potatoes. The last words I heard before a napotine _

_patch was slapped on me was" Remember the Black Thorne bro! Remember it! You will find me th-" That was all I heard before I blacked out. I woke up in a _

_cell "So you are finally awake" came a unknown voice. I was on my guard "Relax Zach I'm to going to do anything to you," said Joe. "How did you know my _

_name I might not be this 'Zach' I smirked. "Zach I was with your father on the misson that your father came back on," came the reply "he told me about his _

_sons." "Yo kid," said a guard "Boss is waiting. You don't want Boss to get angry." 'What if I do want this 'Boss' angry' I shot back. The guard didnt reply, He _

_simply went in and pulled me out then pushed me into a nearby room. "Zach, Zach if you want to live I suggest you answer my question. What did your _

_brother mean by "**Remember the Black Thorne**_ **_bro_**?" _"I don't know what that is!" I bursted out._ LIE_._ Of course I knew what Blackthorne was is. It's a

school for boy assassins. Now would I tell him that? No. Duh. _The person slapped me hard but I kept my face straight no emtion. After an hour or so I went _

_back to the cell bleeding. It was the same thing everyday for months but everyday they would bring in something else like a knife, baseball bat etc. Until one _

_day I met Cammie. I was sleeping in the corner and heard footsteps come over. It was a girl and her had some emtion that I couldnt indentify. I listen at _

_'Cammie's and Joe's converstaion until I decide to 'wake up'. Then Joe introduced us. Then a guard came to get Cammie she didnt seemed bothered by an _

_AK.47 pointed at her. _

**_Right now thats it but dony worry I'm gonna update this chapter later. Tell me what u guys think. Please PLEASE review! And THANK YOU SOOO much to the ppl that reviewed the story. Thanks again :)_**

**_I'll b back_**

**_Shadowdarkwolves_**


	5. Thank u! :)

**Authors note**

**Hi guys I know I just updated a few minutes ago but I _just _**haveto** say a ****_BIG SPECIALTHANKS_**** to **MrsGoodeANot-So-TrainedMonkey **for reviewing the chapters! :) Thank u sooooooooo much! Free hug! U help me keep inspired to keep writing. And right now I'm workin on the 2nd part of the chapter 4.**

_**Shadowdarkwolves**_


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys. I know I haven't been on but I decide to...split "Supernatural" into 2 stories. 1 story when they are teens and 1 story when they are kids. The story when they are kids would have their childhood open it up a little more. I will update or add more details later on. But for now I'm going to delete some chapters and add them on to the 2 stories I mentioned. If you want more details pm me.

-Shadowdarkwolves


End file.
